Kiss
by KMaddict
Summary: Meanie dan tipe tipe ciuman mereka! [Meanie/BL/OOC/SVT]
1. Chapter 1

**Satu, Slobbery Kiss.**

Wonwoo kecil bermain di taman pada suatu sore di musim panas yang cukup terik. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh, tapi tetap tak memudarkan semangatnya untuk mencari jangkrik-jangkrik yang sering _nongkrong_ di batang pohon. Wonwoo baru saja akan mengayunkan katapelnya untuk menjatuhkan serangga tersebut saat—"WONWOO HYUNG!" teriakan super nyaring itu membuatnya terkejut dan menjatuhkan katapelnya. Ah, sial. Jangkrik seukuran jidat Mingyu bodoh itu berhasil melarikan diri, kan, jadinya.

"Wonu Hyung! Hyung! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

Itu suara Mingyu. Si bodoh yang berteriak dengan kurang ajarnya di telinganya. Anak tetangga di seberang rumah Wonwoo. Usia mereka yang hanya terpaut satu tahun membuat Wonwoo menjadi teman main Mingyu. Bahkan Mingyu lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo dibandingkan kakak kandungnya, Seungcheol yang berjarak delapan tahun di atas mereka.

"Hyung! Jangan mendiamkan aku begini dong. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana kau tahu. Saat aku bangun tidur siang, kukira kau tetap akan tetap ada di sampingku. Aku kan ingin bermanja-manja denganmu, Hyung! Aku sudah berkeli—AW! Sakit Hyung!"

Wonwo menghadiahi Mingyu satu pukulan—keras—manis tepat di dahinya. "Kau ini! Aku sedang sibuk! Kau bisa diam tidak sih? Cerewet sekali sih seperti Jeonghan Hyung kalau dia lagi _dapet_!"

Ngomong-ngomong, Jeonghan itu kakak sepupu Wonwoo, pacarnya Seungcheol yang cantiknya keterlaluan dengan rambut panjang halusnya. Akan tetapi jangan coba-coba untuk mencari masalah dengannya kalau Jeonghan sedang dalam masa _dapet_ –well, seperti itulah Wonwoo menyebutnya—jika kau tidak ingin melihat Jeonghan yang biasanya seperti malaikat berubah menjadi iblis bertanduk dua belas.

"Ah, maaf hyung. Aku hanya kangen denganmu hyung. Kau tahu kan kalau aku—"

"Kangen apanya Kim Mingyu bodoh. Baru tadi kita tidur siang bersama."

"Ya intinya seperti itulah Hyung. Ah! Aku jadi hampir melupakan tujuanku mencarimu kan Hyung, selain tentunya untuk bermanja-manja denganmu seperti yang kusebutkan tadi sebelumnya. Haah, padahal aku ingin—"

"Intinya, Kim Mingyu."

"Wonu Hyung! Bisa tidak sih tidak memotong perkataanku! Haish!"

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil dibuatnya. Membuat Mingyu kesal merupakan salah satu keahliannya diantara banyaknya keahliannya yang lain. Wonwoo juga sangat senang saat membuat Mingyu kesal karena wajah Mingyu akan terlihat imut sekali saat dia kesal seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku mendengarkan."

"Hyung, lebih baik kita bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu. Hal yang akan kuberi tahu padamu ini berhubungan dengan Seungcheol juga Jeonghan Hyung. Aku tidak ingin mereka memergoki kita sedang membicarakan mereka."

Alasan yang bagus Kim Mingyu. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi Mingyu melihat kalau Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sedang—ah maaf, bagian ini seharusnya diceritakan oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo ke balik semak semak yang disekelilingnya juga banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon yang rindang, sehingga cahaya matahari sore tidak terlalu menyengat mereka. Kasihan, nanti Mingyu makin hitam dibuatnya. Mingyu kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk duduk di akar akar pohon yang timbul dari tanah sebelum mengecek keadaan sekitar—takut Seungcheol dan Jeonghan memergoki mereka—.

"Jadi?"

"Hyung, kau tahu tidak? Seung—."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

"WONU HYUNG!"

"Hehehe, maaf, maaf."

"Huh, baiklah. Hyung tahu tidak?—shuut jangan menyelaku lagi Hyung!—tadi saat aku bangun tidur, aku pergi ke kamar Seungcheol Hyung. Kupikir kau sudah bangun lebih dulu dan bermain bersama Seungcheol Hyung. Saat aku ingin mengetuk pintunya, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh hyung!"

"Apa? Apa?" Ujar Wonwoo sambal makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mingyu. Penasaran berat sepertinya.

"Itu seperti suara Jeonghan Hyung. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa suaranya menjadi aneh. Karena penasaran, aku membuka pintu kamar Seungcheol Hyung. Ia tidak menguncinya dan aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam, Hyung!"

"Lalu? Lalu?" dengan posisi wajah yang semakin dekat.

"Aku melihat Seungcheol Hyung dan Jeonghan Hyung sedang memakan bibir masing-masing di kamar Seungcheol Hyung! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan itu. Setiap kali Seungcheol Hyung melakukan sesuatu pada bibir Jeonghan Hyung, suara aneh itu terdengar lagi Hyung!"

"Huh? Memakan bibir masing masing? Seperti apa Mingyu-yah?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung. Gerakan spontan yang manis sekali. Mingyu tidak tahan, ia gemas dan langsung mencubit pipi Wonwoo, menariknya seperti adonan kue yang melar.

"Yah! Sakit, Kim Mingyu!"

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku Hyung. Habisnya kau manis banget." ujar Mingyu sambal mengelus-elus pipi Wonwoo.

"Jadi? Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritamu?"

"Ah, apa aku praktekan saja ya, Hyung?"

"Huh? Boleh saja,"

Tangan Mingyu yang masih berada di pipi Wonwoo menarik kepala Wonwoo mendekat. Wonwoo yang bingung hanya mengikuti arahan Mingyu dengan diam. Matanya melirik dengan penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu selanjutnya.

SLURP

"YAHH! KIM MINGYU! KENAPA KAU JOROK SEKALI SIH! UUGH EOMMA!"

"Y-YAH! HYUNG! JANGAN MENANGIS! BUKANNYA KAU YANG _KEPO_ DENGAN APA YANG DILAKUKAN SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG DAN JEONGHAN HYUNG?"

Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Mingyu? Saat wajah mereka tinggal berjarak dua centi, Mingyu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Wonwoo juga mengecupnya. Wonwoo yang kaget tentu saja langsung mundur juga mendorong Mingyu. Dan saat ini ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Ugh, kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan janjinya untuk tidak menangis pada eomma-nya, mungkin air matanya sudah meleleh dengan deras saat ini.

"Kim Mingyu! Ih ini menjijikan sekali! Kalau aku langsung tahu arti dari memakan bibir yang kau maksud itu seperti ini, kau tidak akan mungkin menjilat bibirku. Ughh eomma…"

"Mianhaeyo Hyung. Lagian kau sih, yang mengiyakan saat kuajak untuk mempraktekannya. Sini sini kubersihkan, maafkan aku ya, Hyung…"

Mingyu dengan lembut mengelus bibir Wonwoo. Menyekanya dari bekas air liurnya tadi. Entah mengapa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Mingyu membuat pipi Wonwoo memanas.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa kau jadi sakit sehabis kujilat tadi? Wajahmu merah."

"Huh? Merah? Aku tak apa-apa Mingyu-ya. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa wajahku memerah begini."

Wonwoo menangkup pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, wajahnya terasa memanas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Wajah Wonwoo menjadi manis sekali. Mingyu terpana dibuatnya.

"Hyung, saat ini kau manis sekali tahu. Sama manisnya dengan bibirmu saat kujilat tadi. Kau habis makan apa sih, Hyung?"

BLUSH

"Hyung! Kok tambah merah sih? Kita pulang saja, yuk! Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa, hyung. Ayo."

"Kim Mingyu! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau kau tadi baru saja menjilat bibirku! Awas saja kalau sampai ada yang tahu, apalagi Jeonghan Hyung! Kalau sampai ada yang tahu, mati kau!"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa sih, Hyung?"

"Pokoknya tak boleh! Kau mengerti tidak?"

"Ah, oke, oke! Mulutku akan terkunci rapat Hyung. Kau tenang saja. Jangan marah padaku ya, Hyung. Ayo kita pulang saja. Aku masih ingin bermanja-manja denganmu tau."

Wonwoo pasrah saja ditarik Mingyu meninggalkan semak juga taman tersebut. Tanpa mereka ketahui, dua orang yang sedari tadi dijadikan topik pembicaraan sudah tergeletak dengan lemas di balik pohon tak jauh dari mereka dengan tangan yang memegang handphone yang penuh dengan foto kegiatan Mingyu dan Wonwoo barusan juga bibir yang tak berhenti menggumamkan,' _Manisnya, ya tuhaaaaaan!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dua, Forehead Kiss.**

Petir dan kilat menyambar secara bersahut-sahutan di langit malam itu. Mingyu mendadak terbangun karena teringat sesuatu. Diliriknya bagian tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Kosong.

"Wonwoo Hyung?"

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Berusaha mencari sosok Wonwoo. Tidak ada. Malam ini malam minggu. Wonwoo memang biasa menginap di rumahnya setiap malam minggu. Kalau Wonwoo tertidur lebih awal dan tidak datang ke rumahnya, ia akan menyelinap ke rumah Wonwoo dan menyusup masuk ke dalam selimutnya untuk tetap tidur bersama Wonwoo. ' _Walaupun saat kami tidur siang bersama aku bisa memeluk Wonwoo Hyung semauku, tetapi aku tidak puas karena tidur siang hanya sebentar. Kalau tidur di malam hari kan aku bisa memeluk Wonwoo Hyung sepuasku sampai pagi.'_ Begitu alasannya tiap pagi setiap orang kalang kabut menyarinya hanya untuk menemukan Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat, masih tertidur dengan lelap dan terlihat damai sekali.

"Wonwoo Hyung? Kau di mana?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Tetapi ia bisa mendengar isakan kecil dari sisi lain kamarnya.

"Hyung?"

Mingyu turun dari kasurnya dan bergegas menghampiri sudut kecil di antara lemarinya. Di sana, terlihat makhluk kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan, memeluk lutunya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan lututnya. Terisak pelan.

' _Ah, sudah kuduga.'_

"Hyung, tenanglah. Ada aku di sini,"

Mingyu menarik kepala Wonwoo dari lipatan lututnya. Wonwoo mendongak, dengan wajah yang terlihat benar-benar ketakutan, lelehan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya, juga bibir yang digigit untuk meredam tangisnya. ' _MANIS SEKALI!'_ ya, kalian tentu tahu itu teriakan batin siapa.

"Min—uhh—Mingyu …"

Mingyu merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Ayo sini Hyung, aku akan memelukmu."

Wonwoo melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Mingyu dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Mingyu dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Mingyu dan berusaha menetralkan napasnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita tidur lagi Hyung."

"Tidak mau, Mingyu. Jangan lepaskan aku." Rengeknya lagi, makin memeluk leher Mingyu dengan kencang.

"Ah, Hyung! Jangan terlalu kencang, leherku tercekik!" ujar Mingyu, berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Wonwoo.

"TIDAK MAU! AKU TAKUT! EOMMA-UHH—"

"Ya! Ya! Jangan menjerit Hyung! Ini sudah malam, bagaimana jika Seungcheol Hyung datang kemari?"

"Biarkan! Aku mau tidur dengan Seungcheol Hyung saja!"

"YAH! APA-APAAN ITU, TIDAK BOLEH! POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH!" ' _lihat sekarang siapa yang berteriak, dasar Kim Mingyu bodoh.'_

Mendengar nama Seungcheol di saat seperti ini, membuat Mingyu teringat saat itu. Suasananya sama, petir yang menyambar dengan kencang di luar sana, juga Wonwoo yang menginap di rumahnya. Saat Mingyu terbangun, ia tidak dapat menemukan Wonwoo di mana-mana. Ia mencari seluruh sudut kamarnya, juga kamar mandinya. Ia pun mencoba mencari di kamar Seungcheol. Dan apa yang ada di hadapannya membuatnya kesal luar biasa. Seungcheol yang tampak tidur dengan nyaman sambil memeluk Wonwoo yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Seungcheol dengan beralaskan lengannya. Seungcheol melingkarkan lengan satunya dan kakinya pada tubuh Wonwoo, menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai gulingnya. Mingyu melompat dan menendang Seungcheol dari tempat tidurnya hingga ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Menarik Wonwoo dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

" _ADUH! Kau ini kenapa sih, Kim Mingyu!"_

" _YAH! SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG! JANGAN MENCARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN YA! ENAK SAJA MAIN PELUK PELUK WONWOO HYUNG-KU!"_

" _Hei, aku menenangkannya, dasar kau jelek. Siapa suruh tertidur seperti orang mati. Kau tidak sadar apa Wonwoo sudah berusaha untuk membangunkanmu hah?"_

" _Yah—itu—"_

" _Kau tahu aku sering haus di tengah malam seperti ini. Siapa sangka aku justru menemukan kucing kecil yang manisnya luar biasa ini keluar dari kamarmu, menangis dengan imutnya dan berlari ke pelukanku. Memelukku dengan erat. Kenapa kau harus bangun sih, Kim Mingyu. Akukan juga mau memeluk Wonwoo semalaman. Hah, coba kau lebih besar sedikit, Wonwoo-yah, akan kujadikan kau seli—AAK!"_

Mingyu dengan bengis menendang ' _adik kecil'_ Seungcheol. Seungcheol terkapar tak berdaya di lantai sembari menutupi selangkangannya. Seungcheol ingin berkata kasar, tapi teringat Jeonghan yang selalu mengoleskan cabai di mulutnya setiap ia berkata kasar, apalagi di depan bocah-bocah kecil macam Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

" _Mati saja kau jelek. Awas kau kalau sampai memeluk Wonwoo Hyung-ku lagi. Habis kau, Hyung. Dan jangang pernah berani mengucapkan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan tadi. Kupotong_ adik kecilmu _nanti, Hyung. Wonwoo Hyung itu milikku."_ Mingyu menambahkan satu lagi tendangan pada betis Seungcheol dan segera menyeret Wonwoo keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

" _Kim Mingyu sial—"_

" _Oh, ingat ya Hyung. Besok pagi Jeongh_ an _Hyung akan langsung tahu tentang hal ini. Habis kau jelek."_ Bisiknya pelan sembari menutup pintu, tidak lupa dengan menambahkan tawa setannya. Jelas jelas meledek Seungcheol.

" _YA! KIM MINGYU!"_

Kembali ke saat sekarang, Mingyu menyeringai seperti setan. ' _Enak saja mau tidur dengan Seungcheol Hyung. Cukup sekali ya, aku kelepasan dan membiarkan Seungcheol Hyung melihatmu yang sedang menangis dengan imutnya itu. Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh melihat wajah menangismu selain aku, tahu!"_

"Ayo kembali ke tempat tidur Hyung. Sini deh aku gendong biar pelukannya tidak terlepas."

Wonwoo mengangguk setuju di leher Mingyu. Ia segera memosisikan kakinya melingkari pinggang Mingyu. Mingyu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo dan mengangkatnya dengan mudah. Wonwoo itu kurus, dan Mingyu itu termasuk besar untuk anak seumurannya. Wonwoo sudah biasa digendong Mingyu seperti anak koala seperti ini.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan kembali ke kasurnya. Meletakkan Wonwoo dengan hati-hati, lalu segera naik dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kembali ke pelukannya, menjadikan lengannya sebagai alas kepala Wonwoo juga melingkarkan lengan satunya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Ia menarik kepala Wonwoo, menciumi rambut halusnya yang selalu harum dan lembut. Wonwoo menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Mingyu yang selalu terasa nyaman.

"Hyung,"

"Ya?"

"Lain kali, jika kau takut akan suara petir, bangunkan aku dengan keras Hyung. Kalau perlu pukul aku. Jangan pergi ke kamar Seungcheol Hyung. Jangan meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Bangunkan aku dan aku akan memelukmu, melindungimu dari petir-petir di luar sana."

"Hm, okay. Pelukanmu nyaman sekali, Gyu …"

"Ya, aku tahu, tidurlah Hyung. Ada aku disini,"

Mingyu menghujani kening Wonwoo dengan ciuman lembutnya. Seakan Wonwoo adalah barang rapuh yang mana jika ia bergerak kasar sedikit saja, ia akan rusak. Wonwoo tersenyum senang, balas menciumi kening Mingyu sebelum kembali menelusup ke dada Mingyu.

"Tetap ciumi keningku sampai aku tertidur, ya Gyu."

"Siap. Dengan senang hati Hyung-ku sayang!"

Mereka terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan mereka tanpa menyadari sesosok makhluk yang daritadi mengintip di antara celah pintu kamar Mingyu yang tidak tertutup rapat dengan handphone yang merekam kegiatan Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedari tadi.

' _YATUHAN. KENAPA BOCAH-BOCAH INI BISA LEBIH ROMANTIS DIBANDINGKAN AKU DAN JEONGHAN, HUH? MEREKA INI ANAK SIAPA, SIH? MANIS SEKALI HUUUUUUUUUHHHHH,'_

Seungcheol nelangsa di depan pintu kamar Mingyu sambil meremat kausnya dibagian dada sebelah kiri. Galau maksimal karena bisa kalah romantic dibandingkan bocah bocah yang lebih muda delapan dan Sembilan tahun dibandingkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba suatu ide terlintas di pikirannya.

Ternyata bukan hanya Mingyu yang teringat kejadian Seungcheol dan Wonwoo.

Seungcheol juga mengingatnya.

Dan Seungcheol akan membalas Kim Mingyu kali ini.

' _HAHAHAHA, HABIS KAU KALI INI KIM MINGYU!~'_

Ia menyeringai dengan lebar dan berlalu masuk ke kamar Mingyu, setelah memastikan kedua bocah tersebut sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

* * *

Kim Mingyu terbangun di pagi hari dengan suntuk.

Harusnya ia merasa senang karena bisa tidur berpelukan erat dengan Wonwoo.

Nyatanya tidak.

Saat ia terbangun, sisi kasurnya kembali kosong.

Ia mencari Wonwoo di berbagai sudut rumahnya, bahkan ia sudah menanyakan kepada Ibu Wonwoo apakah Hyungnya itu sudah kembali ke rumahnya.

Ternyata tidak.

Wonwoo belum pulang dan dia tidak ada di manapun.

Hanya satu tempat yang belum dimasukinya.

Kamar Seungcheol. Dan kamarnya terkunci.

Tiba-tiba ibunya menghampiri Mingyu sambil tesenyum usil. Menyerahkan handphonennya kepada Mingyu.

' _Pesan dari Seungcheol untukmu, Gyu_.' Ujarnya dan berlalu sambil cekikikan riang.

Mingyu bingung dan membuka pesan dari Seungcheol.

Ia berteriak dan langsung menggedor pintu kamar Seungcheol dengan brutal setelah melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Seungcheol padanya.

Seungcheol mengirimkan gambar.

Gambar di mana Wonwoo tertidur dengan lelap diatas dadanya, kuulangi—DI ATAS DADA SI JELEK SEUNGCHEOL—dengan wajah yang super duper imut. Tangan Seungcheol mendekap Wonwoo dengan erat dan ia menciumi rambut Wonwoo dengan santainya.

Milikku.

Begitu tulisnya di pesan yang ia kirimkan pada Mingyu.

BANG BANG BANG

"YAH! KIM SEUNGCHEOL! KEMBALIKAN WONWOO-KU! AKAN KUADUKAN KAU PADA JEONGHAN HYUNG! YAH! JELEK! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! ADUKAN SAJA! WONWOO SEKARANG MILIKKU! PERGI SANA KAU KIM MINGYU, JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU! HAHAHAHAHA!""

"AAAAKKKK! KIM SEUNGCHEOL!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiga, Cheeks Kiss.**

Mingyu berlari dengan kencang.

Dirinya yang berada di kelas dua sekolah dasar di gedung timur mendapatkan waktu istirahat lebih dulu dibandingkan Wonwoo yang berada di kelas tiga.

Tapi sudah menjadi agenda biasa Mingyu untuk menunggui Wonwoo di depan kelasnya untuk istirahat bersama.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Wonwoo di gedung barat, Mingyu melongokkan kepalanya melalui jendela. Memperhatikan Hyung tersayangnya tersebut yang sedang duduk dengan pandangan serius, memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya.

Wonwoo nampak mengagumkan seperti biasanya. Hanya satu yang mengganggu penglihatan Mingyu saat ini.

Kwon Soonyoung.

Si sipit jelek—menurut Mingyu—itu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya di atas meja, memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan tatapan genit—kembali menurut Kim Mingyu kita—. Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah jendela. Menemukan Mingyu yang menatap Wonwoo dan dirinya—atau hanya dirinya?—dengan tatapan super tajam.

Soonyoung menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas, membelai pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut secara tiba-tiba. Wonwoo menoleh kepadanya.

"Kenapa, Soonyoung-ah?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin saja, Wonu."

APA-APAAN ITU?!

SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKAN SI SIPIT JELEK ITU UNTUK MEMANGGIL WONWOO-NYA SEPERTI ITU?

SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKAN SI SIPIT JELEK ITU UNTUK MEMBELAI WONWOO-NYA SEPERTI ITU?

DAN APA MAKSUD _SMIRK_ YANG TERPAMPANG DENGAN JELAS DI WAJAH SI SIPIT JELEK ITU SAAT MENATAPNYA?

Mingyu menggigit sapu tangan di genggamannya dengan keras. Terlihat sekali berniat untuk merobeknya menjadi seprihan kecil. Ia membayangkan jika sapu tangan di genggamannya adalah si sipit Soonyoung. Ia memang bernafsu sekali untuk merobek-robek si sipit satu itu.

"Wonu, mendekatlah, ada yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu,"

"Hng? Apa?"

CHU~

BRAK!

Guru kelas itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari luar kelasnya. Dengan cepat dihampirinya asal suara. Tak seperti dugaannya, di luar tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada kursi panjang di depan kelas yang berada dalam posisi tidak semestinya.

' _Suara apa itu tadi?'_

Mengindahkan rasa penasarannya, sang guru kembali masuk ke dalam kelas setelah merapikan kursi panjang tersebut. Tidak menyadari sesosok siswa yang berbaring di balik tumpukan semak dengan wajah yang memerah menahan kesal.

Mingyu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan napas berderu, kembali dilongokkannya kepalanya melalui jendela.

Disana, Wonwoo Hyung-Nya tengah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Memegangi pipinya dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Ia jelas menghindari tatapan Soonyoung di sampingnya, tapi malah mendapati Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya ia memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

 _Uh, uh. Pilihan yang salah, Wonwoo-chan._

Dengan posisi Wonwoo yang seperti itu, Soonyoung makin bebas melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada badan Wonwoo. Ia juga meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di antar bahu Wonwoo, sesekali menciumi kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat telinga Wonwoo yang ikut memerah seiring ulahnya terhadap sang _chairmate._ Kali ini benar benar tidak mengacuhkan eksistensi seorang Kim Mingyu yang seolah ingin membunuhnya dengan tatapan matanya tersebut, juga sang Guru di depan kelas sana. Terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya kini. Ia memejamkan matanya, masih sempat-sempatnya mengulas senyum kemenangan.

 **SEMUANYA, TOLONG INGATKAN MINGYU UNTUK MEMBAWA TALI DAN JUGA LAKBAN LAIN KALI. UNTUK MENGIKAT KWON SOONYOUNG DAN MEMBUANGNYA KE SUNGAI HAN AGAR DIA TIDAK BISA DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN WONWOO-NYA LAGI!**

 _Aku berdoa untuk keselamatanmu saat jam istirahat tiba, Soonyoung-chan._

* * *

 _"Wonu, mendekatlah, ada yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu,"_

 _"Hng? Apa?"_

 _CHU~_

 _Soonyoung dengan beraninya mencium kedua pipi Wonwoo, lalu mencubit kedua pipi tersebut. Wonwoo membeku dibuatnya._

 _"Kau manis sekali, Wonu. Kurasa kau harus siap mulai saat ini, karena aku akan menciummu setiap hari, hehe~"_

 _"Uh..apa..?"_

 _"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, Wonu. Tunggu dan lihat saja, hehe~"_

 _BRAK!_


End file.
